


1943

by minigami



Series: soldaditos pre-soviéticos [4]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La misión es sencilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1943

**Author's Note:**

> está guay porque es un fic en el que no pasa nada en absoluto

La misión es sencilla.

 

Está en Noruega. Hace frío, y el suelo está duro como una piedra, congelado. Lleva meses (o semanas; cuando pierdes tus puntos de referencia el tiempo desaparece) caminando por bosques oscuros de ramas enmarañadas, y hace tanto tiempo que no habla con nadie que hay veces que se siente como si hubiera olvidado cómo se hace. Como si hubiera olvidado todo lo superfluo, y se hubiera quedado tan solo con lo necesario, sus ojos, sus manos y la misión.

 

(A veces cree que nació para escurrirse entre las sombras con un cuchillo entre los dientes.)

 

* * *

La base de Hydra está en algún sitio del norte de Noruega. Los servicios de inteligencia británicos creen que en el interior de alguna de las muchas montañas sin nombre que arrugan la superficie del país.

 

Es mayo, pero Bucky cree que no ha pasado tanto frío en su vida. Cada vez que cierra los ojos, enterrado en la nieve de la forma que le enseñaron los guías lapones que le llevaron hasta allí desde Rusia atravesando Finlandia y Suecia, sueña con Rebecca y la última Navidad que pasaron juntos, en el calor del fuego y el sabor del pavo, un poco quemado, que prepararon entre los dos con la ayuda del ama de llaves para sorprender a su padre.

 

* * *

 

Bucky se separó del resto de los Invasores en Bélgica, en un pueblo arrasado por las bombas del que no quedaban más que ruinas. A Steve no le gustaba el plan. Intentó convencerle un par de veces de aceptar compañía, de que se llevara un equipo de tres o cuatro hombres con él.

Los planes de Bucky son normalmente una mierda, pero hasta él tiene una idea acertada de vez en cuando, y existen razones de peso por las cuales normalmente confían en él y solo en él para ese tipo de asuntos.

 

Sin embargo, Steve siempre piensa que no volverá, cada vez que Bucky desaparece un par de mese en territorio enemigo, aunque sabe el tipo de entrenamiento que atravesó para convertirse en Bucky Barnes, compañero del Capitán América.

 

A veces, Bucky cree que le preocupa que llegue a perderse entre  misiones, que vuelva convertido en una persona distinta.

 

(A veces, Bucky cree que a pesar de que Steve es la persona que mejor le conoce, sigue sin tener ni idea de quién es y de qué es capaz.)

 

Pero también es un cabrón testarudo. Intentar que cambie de idea es una locura, así que Bucky se concentra en volver entero, en demostrarle que está equivocado. Quiere pensar que es porque no le gusta preocupar a Steve, pero tiene más que ver con ese impulso que le obliga a desafiar al mundo, que ha hecho que le rompan la cara tantas veces.

 

* * *

 

Bucky se esconde en el bosque durante más de dos semanas, el tiempo que tarda en encontrar uno de los convoyes que llevan materiales y alimentos a la base de Hydra. Espera otras dos semanas, estirando al máximo sus raciones de campaña, y vigila, y planea. Cuando vuelve el convoy, mata a uno de los guardias que acompañan al camión y se cuela en la base de Hydra.

 

Le encuentran fácilmente, pero no antes de que Bucky encuentre a su vez el generador que da energía a toda la base. Se ríe con la boca llena de sangre, mata a otros tres más, y salta en el río subterráneo que atraviesa la montaña por debajo, medio esperando no volver a despertarse.

 

Le encuentran una semana más tarde en la cosa, delirante y al borde de la hipotermia.

 

Bucky deduce que siguieron las explosiones.

 

Acaba en un hospital, de vuelta en Inglaterra, en una habitación privada, y cuando Steve va a visitarle, acompañado de Toro, Jim y un Namor que apenas le dedica una mirada, Bucky se espera las recriminaciones y los “Te lo dije”. No es la primera vez que está en esa situación, y tampoco será la última.

  
La preocupación sigue pillándole por sorpresa.


End file.
